


Your Assistant

by Blood_Sucker_1428



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Sherlock teasing Mycroft, future Mythea, implied mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B drabble/ficlet: Sherlock teases Mycroft about his personal assistant. Why? She likes her boss… Sort of connected to “A First Time For Everything” but can totally be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble of any kind. Definitely my first 221B drabble. Kind of connected to “AFTFE” but can be read separately. Inspired by a prompt from my Tumblr. I hope you like it! Read, review and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly I don’t own Sherlock. The show is the baby of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, while Sherlock Holmes itself is the creation of Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock sat in the chair opposite Mycroft, a knowing smile sat smugly on his face. Mycroft scowled at his brother’s expression and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 “What, pray tell, are you smirking at?”

 “Your assistant.”

A pause. Mycroft pursed his lips.

 “Anthea?”

 “She likes you.” A feeling of dread hit Mycroft straight in the chest. He scoffed at his brother.

 “Come now, Sherlock-”

 “Her pupils dilated when you entered the room.” The younger brother cut Mycroft off.

“Don’t be absurd-”

 “And you know about it.” And again.

 “Well now you’re just making up stories-”

 “You looked away when you noticed.” Hmm, time to play the defensive it seems. Mycroft faked a smirk.

 “If that’s what you thought I was doing, Sherlock you’re sadly mistaken.”

 “How long have you known? A week? A month?” Mycroft clicked his tongue in disapproval and looked away. “A month it is. Watch your tells, Mycroft. You’re slipping.” Mycroft leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk.

 “It’s merely an infatuation that has developed. It will pass in time.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and his smile widened.

 “Are you saying that for her sake or for your own?”

Silence. Sky blue eyes locked to steel. There was a clock ticking somewhere.

 “Is this why you came here, brother mine?”

 “No. It was an added bonus.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
